


The cake is a little bit burnt, but at least we made it with love

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Presents, SBI is great but Quackity Tommy and Sam is better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since Sam had taken in Quackity, and Tommy from the streets, both Tommy, and Quackity had been forever thankful for Sam for coming into their lives, they saw him as a father figure they thought they could never have until now.ORQuackity, and Tommy attempt to bake a cake for Sam for Father's day.
Relationships: Awesamdude & Quackity, Quackity & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Awesamdude
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	The cake is a little bit burnt, but at least we made it with love

Ever since Sam had taken in Quackity, and Tommy from the streets both Tommy, and Quackity had been forever thankful for Sam for coming into their lives, they saw him as a father figure they thought they could never have until now. 

Father’s day was coming up, and Quackity, and Tommy wanted to do something for him, after all, Sam had taken them in a warm cozy home, filled with warm meals as well as clean clothes. To say Quackity, and Tommy were grateful was an understatement. Sam had loved them as much as Tommy, and Quackity loved him back, and since he cooked all the meals for them, Quackity, and Tommy ever so thoughtful, thought, why not make him a cake?

Of course, they would give him more than just a cake, they would give him cards telling him how much they appreciated him, or small gifts such as mugs with a funny print, or small trinkets, but making the cake was the hardest. Neither of them had any cooking experience, and Quackity had a slight feeling that it would be a disaster.

After they thought of making Sam a cake, Quackity had suggested for the next few days before Father’s day to learn about cooking, but much to Quackity’s delight Tommy protested saying, “No way! We can just wing it like big men! We can easily make this cake, and handle this.” The way he had said it in such a confident tone, made Quackity want to believe him, but just in case he learned all of the basic techniques, tips, and also what materials they would need for cooking. 

Soon after, Tommy and Quackity came up with a plan. On Sunday, Sam would need to go to work, he would leave at exactly 7 AM, and return back from work at 6 PM. This would give them enough time to make the batter, bake it, decorate it, and then surprise Sam just in time when he got back from work. Solid plan, right? Maybe.

It was a Saturday, and Tommy, and Quackity thought it was the perfect time to get the small gifts for Sam, so they made up an excuse that they were gonna hang out with their friends, and went out walking to the store. 

They already made their lovely appreciation cards, but they thought it would be much better to give him more gifts. Tommy decided to get him a ‘#1 Dad’ mug and another mug that had a print saying “Have a nice day!” but when you would lift the mug up to your mouth, there would be a picture of a middle finger, which both he, and Quackity thought were funny. It was Quackity’s turn to get him a gift, and decided he would give him a picture of when all 3 of them had a family photo at some point. He also bought a frame that would go along with it. 

When they were done they left the store, and went home. When they got home they saw Sam cooking dinner. They were excited for the food, but they were also excited to see the expression on their dad’s face when he finds out what Tommy, and Quackity had bought for him.

It was finally Sunday, and when Sam said his ‘goodbye’, and ‘see you guys later’ to go to work, Quackity had quickly set up their materials, and utensils they would be working with, while Tommy had gotten the ingredients, and put them in the counter. After they got ready to cook, Quackity had clapped his hands together, and cheerfully said, “Let’s do this!” 

They first preheated the oven, while the oven was preheating, Quackity, and Tommy got to work. While Quackity stirred the dry ingredients together, Tommy had combined the butter, and sugar together. After Tommy did that, he added one egg at a time, then Quackity helped with alternating adding the dry, and wet ingredients. When the mixture turned into batter, they got a pan and poured in the batter.

They did get dirty a little bit, with Tommy slapping Quackity with flour on the back, and a few eggs broken, but it was fun. s

After they put the pan in the oven they decided to chill, Quackity going on his phone, and Tommy going upstairs to play Minecraft on his PC.

After a while Tommy had smelled something burning, at first he shrugged it off, and went back to playing, but it got stronger. Getting more concerned, he went downstairs to see a small amount of smoke coming out of the oven, and Quackity passed out.

Tommy panicked, and quickly ran to the oven, he turned it off, and got the oven mits, he opened the oven to see a abundunce of smoke, quickly he grabbed the pan, and set it on the counter, he frowned. The cake was burnt showing the color black. Sighing as he walks over to Quackity sleeping peacefully, Tommy wondered how in the world he sleept through the smell of smoke.

Shaking Quackity awake he gives an emotionless expression, as Quackity wakes up, he gives Tommy an annoyed look, that is until he smells smoke from the accident, “We burnt the cake.” Tommy says in a monotone voice. Quackity widened his eyes, he quickly got up from the couch, and saw the burnt cake sitting on the counter. Quackity frowns, he felt stupid, how could he fall asleep while the cake was baking? Now this is gonna ruin Father’s day, but just as he was about to apologize to Tommy, the door knob at the front door started shaking, which meant Sam was already home and trying to open the door.

Tommy immediately ran towards the cake and grabbed it, he was gonna hide it somewhere, but then Sam had opened the door first.

When Sam opened the door his nose had smelt smoke, hopefully it was nothing, but then he heard stomping against the wooden floor, thinking that there was a fire in the house, he immediately opened the door to see Quackity with wide eyes and standing still, while Tommy was holding a burnt cake, and at the same time, they both looked extremely guilty, and also nervousness. At the same time Tommy, and Quackity both looked at each other, and said, “Ta-daa?” While Quackity did jazz hands.

“What’s going on here, why does it smell like smoke, and why does Tommy have a burnt cake?” asked Sam. “Well we were gonna make a cake for you for Father’s Day, and everything was going well, but I accidentally fell asleep when we were baking the cake, and it got burnt.” sheepishly explained Quackity, and Tommy nodded along to the explanation. 

Sam’s serious face softened into a small smile, he didn’t think the boys would do anything except get him a few gifts, “Well, I’m just glad you two are alright. Now come here” Sam spread his arms open, and Tommy, and Quackity ran into him giving him a big hug. “I appreciate you guys trying to do something for me, but you gotta be careful or know what you’re doing if you’re gonna do something like this.” Sam lightly scolded, “Yes Dad.” sighed Tommy, and Quackity with grins on their faces.

“Now, let’s get dinner done, and then open my presents!” Sam grinned, Both Tommy, and Quackity were chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add Sam's reactions at the presents that Tommy, and Quackity gave him, but i'm tired, so it's a bit rushed lol.


End file.
